1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge device for evaporating a liquid using a container with pressurized liquid and a release valve. The invention also relates to an evaporator for evaporating a liquid and to a method for evaporating a liquid to the atmosphere. In particular, the present invention relates to the dispensing of any active ingredient such as fragrances, perfumes, air fresheners, pharmaceuticals or the like, preferably in enclosed spaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Many continuous liquid delivery devices are on the market or have been proposed. There are two main types, namely passive and active devices. In passive devices, a liquid is absorbed, diluted or dissolved in a carrier such as a gel, foam or liquid solvent. In such passive devices, the transfer of the liquid or any active ingredient to the atmosphere depends on the rate of evaporation, which is dependent on room temperature and the rate of air circulation.
Many different continuous and non-continuous active devices have been proposed or are commercially available. Some are based on passive devices with the addition of an evaporation enhancer such as an electrical heater or air fan. Others are only intermittently continuous and rely on a user pressing a button to release an aerosolized cloud of liquid containing the active ingredient that then evaporates in the atmosphere. Typical devices of this kind are wall-mounted pressurized aerosol cans, which are activated directly by a user when the user presses a lever or any other actuator, or indirectly by a user when, for instance, a door is opened.